Talk:Isshou Kuchiki
RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE.... Is the only word that comes to mind. While I will admit, it's a decent Bleach character, I find it ludicrous as a Kuchiki. Kuchiki are very proud in their power, appearance, and honor. This characater.... ugh, does not show any form of those three. I suggest making it with another surname, and then I would find this character acceptable. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 01:36, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Uh... Who made the f-ing rules about bein' a Kuchiki? Do they all have to be pointy-ass snobfests? I like this Kuchiki as it is different from that annoying pompous wacko, Byakuya, and that grandpa guy... Rukia is fine, I like her, she is one of the good Kuchikis. This Kuchiki is a breath of fresh air from my point, and I like him...her...it... So, I like this one, whether Seireitou likes it or NOT! Sincurly yours... PsykoReaper 02:13, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks--Ice Kitsune 02:15, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Aww, look at the pretentious douche who thinks his opinion matters. Hilarious. This character I do not like on the basis that it's not really a character. It's a guy that looks like a girl...and that's it. No background, no distinctive abilities, a whole lot of nothing. Add some bloody content, it sucks the way it is now. Azure Dragoon 02:25, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :coulda made it funnier....--Ice Kitsune 02:36, January 12, 2010 (UTC) I don‘t think so! Hey both of you that’s enough! --Nanohano 02:31, January 12, 2010 (UTC) They just hate it because it be a transexual! PsykoReaper 02:32, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Well I have to admit even I’m offended by this page….….but you need to slow your roll Psyko.--Nanohano 02:36, January 12, 2010 (UTC) -.- Poor Isshou..causing almost as much anger as Ahatake -.- --Ice Kitsune 02:46, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Well I don’t have a problem with it, keep it if you like, But I’ll be dipped in hot oil before I agree with Seireitou. --Nanohano 02:49, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :thanks ^^--Ice Kitsune 02:51, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Reaper, one has to think you have a problem with reading comprehension. I said I didn't like this because THERE'S NO CONTENT. And as the author of this page has made ABUNDANTLY clear, he has no intention on making sure this article is up to standards. At this point, I wonder why anyone even tries. Azure Dragoon 02:55, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Statement While i do like the character, it lacks the fundementals of a Kuchiki. Kuchiki's are raised and trained to hold pride for their clan as well being all for the rules. Also, if you want to Kuchiki-it-up, try adding a white head piece to the description. You can't say that Byakuya's head piece doesn't complete him. This is only a suggestion that would settle the minds of anyone who has an opinion and just doesn't want to voice it. --Shiraha Manjitomoe 11:59, January 12, 2010 (UTC) P.S.- I think that everyone Over-reacted a bit, but its just normal emotions. You know what I wonder? I wonder why somebody who's done nothing on this wikia is giving critisizm on talk pages. And before you go "Oh, I'm from the Naruto fanon" blah blah blah, this isn't the Naruto Fanon. It's the Bleach Fanon. Now, Darknesslover has been here very long, even longer than me, and he's been making very good, informative articles since the very beginning (in my opinion, anyway). And what have you done? You commented here, telling somebody that their opinion doesn't matter, and somewhere else, telling them to stay away from Jellyfish. What? What makes you think your opinion matters? No one cares here if your a great editor on the Naruto Fanon, because this is the Bleach Fanon. Now, I think I'm starting to repeat myself because I'm so mad, so let's summarize. *You've got under, what, 10 edits on this wikia and are trashing somebody elses character. *You're a precious douche who thinks his opinion matters. Hilarious. *You don't leave any comments on how he could improve the character, only that it sucks. *It's obvious, to me at least, that you have a Superiority Complex. You should see a psychiatrist. Good day, gentlemen. ~Watchamacalit =D 12:03, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Hahahaha, wow. I gotta hand it to you man, you pwned Armed on that note. Haha. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 19:41, January 12, 2010 (UTC) The lot of you needs to stop Okay, I have something to say to all of you. First off Azure, they are right. If you want any credibility here, you need to become an editor here on more than just talk pages and give them characters and abilities to look at to prove you're more than just all talk. Secondly Watcha, I know you are upset and have every right to be so, but that was rude, and you need to tone it down. Psycho, Seireitou is right. The Kuchiki are people that are raised to be prideful, and uptight and the little tidbit about your opinion on Byakuya is unneeded. If you dont like the Kuchiki, get off the page. I think, like all of our work, this page needs work. I have no problem with this character being transgender (albeit I think it's really weird), but I think for someone like Darknesslover, who has tons of characters, it was unnecessary, mainly because he has so many characters that they all kind of lose their value. Nothing wrong with having multiple characters, I do myself, but when it comes to the point when you make characters just to make them, your work gets dull. Darkness lover, my suggestion to you is to cut back on making so many characters and really develop the ones you have so as to make your work better and unique, instead of plain and dull. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 20:36, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Thank You.--Nanohano 21:27, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Finally, the voice of reason. And on my previous note, I'm not saying that Kuchiki HAVE to be like Byakuya, but this character in itself doesn't fit any of the predetermined signs of a Kuchiki member. That is all I need to say, but overall, it's a decent character imo. Also, darknesslover, that was unneeded. You asked for advice and for feedback on this page, and that is what Azure did. That is considered as a form of harrassment, and can be used to ban you from Bleach FanFiction Wikia. I hate to be that mean, but this behavior is not tolerated at all. Period. You ask for feedback, you get it depending on if they wish to give it. That's it, take it or leave it. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 22:08, January 12, 2010 (UTC) I uh, politely retract my statement. Sorry everybody. ~Watchamacalit =D 23:58, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Just leave this guy alone, ok, just leave it alone! I don't care anymore if it is a Kuchiki or not, just leave it the f**k alone! Because you guys are actin' like those a-holes from Tranquility Lane! PsykoReaper 00:21, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Good, everbodies happy--Shiraha Manjitomoe 02:59, January 13, 2010 (UTC) : Psycho, I'll warn you one more time. Stop it. It is the PURPOSE of a talk page to criticize and offer suggestions to both the article and it's author. If you don't like someone else's criticism, then get off the entire Wikia community, cuz it will be on every single one of them. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:03, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Hmmph, looks like the fallout hit just like I thought it would. At any rate, Aha finally agreed to do what I said, so I'm satisfied as far as he's concerned. I'm glad Watcha retracted his statement, I'd hate to start something completely petty and entirely unpleasent over something silly. If Reaper would admit to...well, not doing whatever he was doing, we could all get together and have a grand cease-fire. Azure Dragoon 03:25, January 13, 2010 (UTC)